Love Hurts (Dean Ambrose and OC Fic)
by hunnybunnyambrosemoxley2014
Summary: <html><head></head>Lucy Smith decides to take up boxing lessons with boxing trainer Dean Ambrose at his local gym "Unstable Workouts". Despite Lucy already being in a relationship (even though it's crummy), Lucy quickly develops feelings for Dean the more he trains her. Dean also falls for Lucy too, but is convinced she'll never like him. What happens when fate proves them wrong? Bad summary. Sorry</html>
1. Introductions

Lucy Smith sat on the couch, staring at the television with extreme boredom. Her boyfriend Chris was laughing hysterically at a show that was dumb as him. She checked her phone. It was almost eleven. She had to go to work the next day. Same ol' thing. Wake up. Cook for Chris, who didn't appreciate anything she did whatsoever. Go to work. Come back home. Cook. Clean. Do the laundry. Clean after Chris again who would come home and just destroy shit for the hell of it. He would always be out late and come back home at weird hours of the night. Only a once or twice did Chris come home drunk and start beating on Lucy. Other times he would tell her how she was ugly and fat and that she needed to lose weight and brag about the other women he cheated on her with. He even complimented their bodies. Told Lucy to step up her game. Multiple times Lucy wanted out. She just wanted to leave Chris. But Chris somehow managed to always have power over Lucy, no matter how hard she tried to leave. Lucy didn't want to be with Chris. But he was like a drug to her. Despite being lame as hell and boring (even boring in the bed), unfaithful, and everything else, Lucy still stayed with him. Lucy didn't want to be lonely but she didn't want to be unhappy any longer. Something had to give. She had to keep herself occupied somehow. There was a local gym that opened up the week prior. A few of Lucy's coworkers had talked about it and said it was simply amazing. Lucy was going to check it out tomorrow since it was Friday and she didn't have to work long.

The next day Lucy went straight over to the new gym after work. The gym was named "Unstable Workouts". Sounded pretty interesting to her. She went in and surveyed the place. It was a little packed. Multiple people working out and sweating like slaves. People practicing martial arts and everything. She then looked around and saw a boxing ring. Her eyes fell on one person in particular in the ring.

One of the boxers looked to be 6 ft 4 in. Muscular and well built. He was drenched in sweat. Part of his hair was sticking to his forehead. His hair was wet and it went past his ears. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only gym shorts that stopped above his knees. He was sparring with someone in the ring. He was pretty fast.

Lucy was staring hard. So hard that she didn't see an employee try to ask her if she needed help.

"Miss? Excuse me miss?" the employee said.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Lucy said.

"That's okay! Do you need any help with anything?" the employee asked.

"Yes, um, how much is the boxing class?" Lucy asked without thinking. The guy in the ring captured her attention. A lot.

"Boxing classes are only $30. Would you like to sign up?"

"Sure thing."

Lucy signed up for the classes then went to the boxing ring to observe a little more.

The guy who captured her attention was still sparring with another person in the ring. Up close, he looked like a chiseled god. Lucy was getting hot just looking at him. The guy stopped sparring for a minute then went into a corner of the ring to chug some water down.

"Alright, that's it for the day," he said.

His opponent then left the ring to go work out somewhere else. The guy in the ring happened to notice Lucy standing there, in slight awe of him.

"Hey," he said to her.

Lucy was almost startled.

"Oh..um, hi."

"How can I help you?" the guy said. He got out of the ring and walked to her.

"Eh...I signed up for boxing classes. Are you a trainer or something?"

"Yes I am. This is my gym actually. My name's Dean Ambrose," the guy said, offering his hand out for a handshake.

Lucy shook his hand. Dean's hands sort of engulfed Lucy's small hand.

"I'm Lucille Smith, but I like to be called Lucy," she said.

"Lucille...Lucy...both are beautiful for a beautiful lady like yourself," Dean said.

"Oh..um..thanks," Lucy said, trying not to melt where she stood.

She looked into his eyes and saw that they were blue with a slight hint of green in them. He had a small beard but it looked damn fantastic on him.

"I would like to also thank you for signing up for the boxing class. When would you like to start?" Dean asked.

"Would tomorrow at noon be alright?" Lucy asked.

"It's perfect," Dean said.

Lucy didn't want to stop conversating with Dean. She kept telling herself that he was only a trainer and that he was going to train her to box. That's it. She wanted to stay fit, healthy, and keep her mind occupied. But part of her was saying that Dean was looking fine as hell and she should dump Chris and just be with Dean forever.

But that wasn't the case.

Still, she didn't want to leave so soon.

"May I ask why did you open a gym?" she asked.

"Oh, I wanted to open a place for people to come to. You know, the usual. Stay fit. Stay healthy. I also opened it for the kids, too. That way they could have somewhere positive to go after school, on the weekends, or during the summer. Guess you could say I decided to help out the community," Dean said.

"Sounds amazing. The place is great," Lucy said.

"Thanks," Dean said.

Dean scanned Lucy up and down quickly with his eyes.

She had beautiful brown skin with black hair that stopped at her shoulders. She had big dark brown eyes. Her body was out of this world. Curvy hips and everything. To Dean, she looked to be 5 ft. 6 in. or so. Just too damn beautiful. He was going to love training her. He hoped she didn't have a boyfriend or anything.

"I'm not trying to sound weird or anything but you are so, damn, beautiful," Dean said.

Lucy almost had a heart attack.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you!" she said. She was at a lost for words.

"Just thought I'd tell ya," Dean said.

Lucy checked the time.

"Ah! I have to go! I'm sorry! But I'll be back tomorrow," she said.

"See you tomorrow," Dean said. "It was nice meeting you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

Lucy left the gym and got into her car. She didn't start the car. She just sat there.

Was she really falling for someone she only seen and met for the past ten minutes?

No. She couldn't.

No. No. No.

Despite being unhappy, she couldn't bring herself to leave Chris.

Once Lucy got home, she, once again, found the house screwed up by Chris.

Chris was an asshole. A complete asshole. Nothing but a beer guzzling, weed fanatic who did nothing but work (surprisingly), come home, and do nothing but berate Lucy and even hit her. But for some reason Lucy kept coming back to him.

"Hey! Where the hell *hic* have you been?" Chris said.

He was drunk.

Go figure.

"I've just been out," Lucy said. "I'm going to lay down."

Lucy tried to make her way down the hall but Chris grabbed her.

"Out where?"

"Chris, let go of my arm," Lucy said, trying to break free.

Surprisingly, Chris did let go of her arm.

"You know what? You are so...god...damn...worthless...you know that? You will...never amount to shit. You are scum. Get the hell out of my face," Chris said. His speech was slurred.

Lucy simply went to the room, locked the door, slipped into her nightgown and laid there in bed for a while.

Now, she really wanted to see Dean again.


	2. Getting Closer

Lucy headed to the gym as soon as she woke up. She grabbed her gym bag and left the house immediately.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked.

Lucy ignored him and walked out of the door.

Lucy arrived at the gym and got out. She entered the place and saw Dean talking to one of his employees. She waited until he was done.

"Hey, there," Lucy said.

"Why, hello there, lovely lady. You're here a little early. I see you're a little excited," Dean said.

"I just need to stay in shape is all," Lucy said.

"You're perfect the way you are in my opinion. But, I'll still train you because you're a sweet person," Dean said, winking at Lucy. "Now, let's train shall we?"

Lucy was pretty nervous stepping into the ring with Dean. She was trembling for some odd reason.

'Oh my goodness, it's not like he's going to hurt me or anything, right? Ugh! Why did I sign up for this!?' Lucy thought to herself.

"Alright, I want you lay down," Dean said.

Lucy obeyed and laid down.

"Bend your knees up and put your feet together," he continued.

Lucy did just that. Dean got on his knees and held Lucy's feet down.

"I want you to do twenty sit ups," Dean said.

Lucy immediately began doing them. One, two, three, four, five. Dean was impressed at how well she did them. Usually people passed out after the third sit up. After Lucy was done with the first set, Dean told her to do twenty more. Again, Lucy did them with ease.

She had on a sports bra, which revealed her well toned stomach. Dean was trying his hardest not to look but to no avail. He couldn't help but admire her beautiful body. She was always in shape but thanks to Chris, she felt she needed to change her body image.

"Alrighty, give me twenty push ups. Take a minute break then give me twenty more push ups," Dean instructed Lucy.

Dean was in awe at how determined Lucy was to do a good job.

'Damn,' Dean thought to himself. 'I wish she was mine.'

After Lucy completed her pushups, Dean had her get into a boxing position.

"I want you to hit the palms of my hands as hard as you can until I say stop," Dean said.

Lucy began punching Dean's hands. At first she went at a normal pace but then she went faster. Lucy pictured Chris' face and pretended she was punching the shit out of him. Lucy was a heavy hitter which slightly shocked Dean. Lucy was beginning to sweat more. She was lost in the zone. Dean was admiring this all the way. Dean could sense Lucy was letting out her frustrations. Dean was thinking there was another reason Lucy decided to take his class. But he wasn't going to ask her.

"Stop," Dean said. "Damn, you have some strong hands."

"Thanks," Lucy said.

Dean handed her a water bottle.

"You did pretty good," he said. "You know what? You don't have to pay for training. I'll do it for free."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" Lucy said.

Without thinking, she hugged Dean. Dean returned the hug with no problem. After a few seconds, Lucy backed away.

"I'm...I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be," Dean said. "Let's go again." Dean put his palms up.

Lucy resumed beating on Dean's hands. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch.

"You can stop now," Dean said.

"What if I don't want to?" Lucy said, smiling a little.

Dean smirked. "I see you want to up things a little. I love that."

Dean lead Lucy to the exercising equipment area.

"I want you to lift those weights. One arm, twenty five. Then the other. Twenty five. Then both arms, twenty five," Dean said.

Dean stood in front of Lucy while she followed his orders. Dean was watching Lucy closely. He began thinking some nasty thoughts.

'Shit, stop it asshole,' Dean told himself. 'She probably already has a boyfriend. Or maybe she's trying to look good for someone else. She's not interested in you, dumbass.'

'Holy shit, he's staring at me. Dammit, I'm getting waaay to hot and bothered right now,' Lucy told herself. 'Oh my goodness, I'm so fucking horny right now! What am I thinking?'

Lucy didn't want to rush through the training but the more she was around Dean, the more she was attracted to him. Lucy finished her weight lifting and set the weights back down on the ground.

For the next two hours, Dean made Lucy ran around the building five times, made her jump hurdles, and even made her do sixty more push ups.

"The last exercise is simply stretching," Dean said. "I want you to hold each stretch for thirty seconds."

Not only was Lucy strong and athletic, but she was also flexible. Very flexible.

She bent her body with ease. Dean couldn't help but stare at her butt. So nice and round. Dean could feel himself getting hard a little. He decided to cut the stretching exercises a little short.

"Well, that concludes today's training," Dean said.

Lucy grabbed her towel and patted her face. Her hair was in a ponytail but strands of her hair were all over the place.

"You're a good trainer," Lucy said.

"Nah," Dean said, being bashful.

"No, I'm serious. You've really helped me today," Lucy said. "I needed this. Thank you, truly."

"I'm glad I could be of service," Dean said.

"Tomorrow around the same time?" Lucy asked, gathering her stuff.

"You betcha."

For the next two weeks Dean put Lucy through some rigorous training. Dean even taught her some martial arts along with the boxing. Lucy was learning fast. She would go home sore but even more happy. While Chris was out doing whatever he wanted, Lucy was at the gym with Dean. Lucy couldn't remember being this happy before.

Dean and Lucy were taking a break from training.

Dean didn't want to pry and be nosy but he wanted to get to know Lucy better.

"I see you like it here," Dean said.

"Like it? No, I LOVE it," Lucy corrected Dean.

"That's great to hear. I want my customers to be satisfied," Dean said.

"I know I am," Lucy said.

"You know what? I think you're a wonderful person to be honest. Pretty at that," Dean said.

"That's sweet of you to say. At least you compliment me unlike my boyfriend," Lucy said.

'Shit,' Dean thought to himself.

"You're not...happy or something with him?" Dean asked.

"He's a complete jerk. But for some reason...I can't leave him," Lucy said.

She looked down at the ground with sadness a little.

"He told me I should lose weight. He even compared me to the women he cheated on me with," Lucy said.

She looked up at Dean and saw him frowning a little.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Lucy said.

"No, it's alright," Dean said.

"Well, thanks for today. Did I ever give you my number?" Lucy asked.

"No, you didn't," Dean said.

Lucy and Dean exchanged cell phone numbers before Dean closed the gym.

"Have a nice night," Lucy said, going to her car.

"You too," Dean said.

Dean got into his car and looked to see Lucy getting into hers.

He was falling for this girl. The only problem was that she had a boyfriend. He didn't sound too special though.

'Maybe I might have a chance', Dean thought to himself. 'No. Shut up and take your ass home.'

Lucy had the same exact thoughts.

'I could dump Chris. He cheats with his other whores anway. But I'm so stupid to keep staying with him so there's no way I'll be able to move on,' Lucy said.

Both Dean and Lucy went to bed beating themselves up that night.


	3. Rescued

Lucy awoke to someone shaking her. It was Chris. He had woken her up at two in the morning.

"What is it?" she said, sleepily.

"You need to get out," Chris said to her.

"What?"

"You heard me. Get out. I already packed your shit," Chris said.

"What the hell do you mean get out?" Lucy said, getting up.

"I found someone else. I can't take it with you anymore," Chris said.

"You can't take it with _me _anymore? You are a piece of shit, you know that? You're the asshole here. You constantly call me names and belittle me," Lucy said.

"You're never home anymore. I come home hungry and shit and you're not here," Chris said.

"I needed to get away from _you_," Lucy said.

"Bitch please, if you really wanted to get away from me, you would've left already. But your sorry ass still stayed," Chris said. "But now I'm kicking her ass to the curb."

Lucy slipped on her shoes and jacket. She walked out of the room and into the living room where she saw her bags.

"Please, go," Chris said, trying to get Lucy out.

Lucy grabbed her bags and opened the door, only to come face to face with another woman.

"Um, who's this?" the woman asked Chris.

"Nobody," he said, mumbling.

"Sure does look like _somebody _to me. I thought you said you were single?"

"I am. I dumped her ass," Chris said.

Lucy couldn't take anymore of Chris' shit talking.

"Please, excuse me," Lucy told the woman.

The woman held a hand up.

"No, you stay right here. I don't need that dickweed," she said, leaving.

Chris pushed past Lucy.

"Wait, Sally, come back!"

Sally stuck a middle finger up at Chris and continued walking back to her car.

Chris slammed the door and looked at Lucy.

"See what you did witch? SHE was going to pay some bills around here to keep me from getting evicted. SHE was going to give me every damn thing. Every damn thing that YOU couldn't give me. She is even good in bed unlike you. AND she's a shitload prettier than you. But you fucked it all up because you couldn't get your sorry ass out of the fucking house. You're sleeping on the couch," Chris said.

Lucy didn't say another word and simply laid on the couch. Chris had threw a pillow at her face and went back into the room and slammed the door. Lucy managed to fall back asleep but it only seemed like it was for a minute. She awoke again. She looked at the clock on the wall which read 6:15. She had to be at work at 8.

Lucy was not focused at all on her work. She worked at a daycare center. She loved kids. Listening to them laugh and play warmed her heart. But today she was in the back, with her hands in her face, crying. One of her coworkers came by to check on her.

"What's wrong, Luce?" her coworker asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Lucy said, wiping away her tears.

"Something is wrong. Tell me."

"Look, Merissa, everything is fine, alright? I just had a long night is all," Lucy said.

Everything was worse when she got back home. The gym was out of the question because she just wanted to lay down. She had found an eviction notice on the front door. She ripped it off and stepped inside. Chris was on the couch watching t.v. He didn't acknowledge her walking in. Just sat there, like Lucy was a ghost and he couldn't see her. Lucy just into the kitchen and made herself something to eat. She then took a nice hot bath and went to bed.

But before she could relax and turn off the light, Chris burst through the door.

"I just want you to know that I'm leaving your ass first thing in the morning. I don't give a shit about you. Don't call my cell. I'm blocking your number as well. You know what? As a matter of fact, I'm going to change my number. And yeah, about that eviction notice, um, you should do something about that. I'd hate to see you in the cold," Chris said.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Lucy said.

She finally had the courage to speak up.

"Doing what to you?"

"Stop playing dumb idiot!"

"I'm simply leaving you! Which is what millions of people do when they can't stand being around a deadweight any longer!"

"How am I a fucking deadweight? After EVERYTHING I've done for you!?"

Lucy was yelling now.

"Calm the fuck down. You act like you walked on water like Jesus."

"I've been good to you. But I guess I'm not enough."

"You're right. You're not enough. You are not enough. You are not enough for me because you're sorry," Chris said.

"Look, you can't do this to me. Why are you doing this to me?" Lucy said.

"I don't want to be with you. Read my lips: You. Are. Worth. Less." Chris said. He then left the room.

Lucy went after him.

"Please! Don't leave!"

Chris pushed Lucy away from him.

"Don't fucking come near me," he said.

With this, Chris walked straight out of the door.

Lucy fell to her knees crying.

Elsewhere, Dean was thinking about Lucy.

'Maybe I should call her. Check up on her. Nah, I don't want her to think I'm weird. But wait, she gave me her number so I must not be _that _weird! Fuck!'

The more Dean kept arguing with himself, the more tempted his was to call her. Before he knew it, he speed dialed her.

'Please, don't pick up. It's alright if you don't, I'll still love you. Wait, what?'

"Hello?" a small voice said.

'Fuck.'

"Um, hey Lucy," Dean said.

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm good. Are you okay? You don't sound too good."

"I'm fine. Really."

"I'll take your word for it. I missed you today."

"I'm sorry about that. Long day at work."

"Awww. I wish I could rub your feet and just pamper you."

'Why the fuck did I say that for?'

"That sounds nice. I could use some company right now, to be honest."

"Well, I could open my gym back up, if you want. You could have the entire place to yourself."

'Please say yes. But you don't have to say yes.'

"Yes, that would be perfect."

"Great! I'll head over there in a few minutes."

"Um, I don't have a car now. Can you pick me up?"

"Sure."

"My address is 3472 Linden Street."

"Noted. I'll be there in a few."

"Dean?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

Dean smiled.

"Anything for you."


	4. You're Beautiful

Dean knocked on Lucy's door. For some reason, he was nervous.

'Why the hell am I so nervous? It's not like this is my first time meeting her!'

Soon, the door opened.

"Hey there," Lucy said.

She looked splendid as usual to Dean. She had her hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a sports bra with a tank and workout pants.

"Hello, lovely," Dean said, giving her a hug.

She smelled like flowers.

"Ready for me to kick your butt?" Lucy said.

"Maybe," Dean said.

Lucy was pretty quiet in the car. Dean didn't think too much of it. Fortunately, the radio didn't make things too awkward. But Dean really enjoyed listening to Lucy speak. He loved her facial expressions and everything. Her very presence lit up his entire day. But this time, she didn't say anything. Just sat in the passenger seat, looking at the window with a sad look in her eye.

Lucy was soon vigorously hitting the punching bags.

"Harder. Harder," Dean said.

Sweat was dripping from Lucy. She didn't stop to take any breaks.

"Again!" Dean said.

He was impressed with Lucy but she looked like she had something on her mind. The look in her eyes told everything. But she just didn't want to admit it.

"You can stop now," Dean then said to Lucy.

Lucy ignored him and kept hitting the punching bag.

"Lucy?"

Punch. Punch. Kick.

"Lucy!"

"Huh?"

"Did you not hear me calling your name right in front of you? What's going on? You haven't been yourself today," Dean said.

"It's nothing. Really, it isn't Dean," Lucy said.

Dean handed her a towel.

"I'm not trying to pry or anything, but something is bothering you but you just don't want to admit it," Dean said.

"I'm telling you it's nothing."

"And I'm telling you it is."

"Please, don't."

"Don't do what? Care? I'm sorry, but I care," Dean said.

"Why do you care about me all of a sudden?"

"Because I'm starting to develop feelings for you, that's why!"

Lucy stared at him.

"You're developing feelings for me?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

The two of them looked at each other for a moment.

"Sorry," Dean said.

Lucy threw the towel on the ground and walked up to Dean.

Dean stared straight into Lucy's brown eyes. Lucy stared back into Dean's blue eyes. Before they knew it, their lips locked.

Dean immediately grabbed Lucy's ass and squeezed her butt. Lucy wrapped her arms around Dean's neck. Their tongues met each other. The two were then French kissing the hell out of each other. Dean picked Lucy up and attacked her neck with kisses. Dean pinned her against the wall. He felt himself getting hard.

The only sounds from them were moans and groans. Dean then laid Lucy on the floor. Both of them didn't care if it was clean or not. Lucy yanked Dean's shirt off of him, revealing his delicious torso. Lucy rubbed her hands all over Dean. Dean returned the favor by taking Lucy's tank off too. Dean gave Lucy wet kisses all over her neck and even kissed her chest.

The air was getting extremely hot between them. The longer they made out the hornier both of them became.

Dean was about to take of Lucy's bra when she stopped him. She looked up at Dean. Dean looked back her and knew that she wanted to stop. He got off of her and helped her to her feet. He picked up her tank and handed it to her and slipped his shirt back on. Lucy quickly put the tank on and grabbed her things while Dean got ready to lock the gym up.

The two lovebirds didn't say anything to each other in the car. Once Dean got Lucy to her house, he spoke up.

"I'm going to walk you to your door."

And he did just that. He watched as Lucy found her house keys. Lucy was about to step inside the house but turned around and gave Dean a hug. Dean hugged her back. He didn't want to let go but he knew he had to.

"Thanks for tonight," Lucy said quietly.

"You're welcome," Dean said.

Lucy went inside her home and closed the door. She leaned against the door, listening to Dean walk down the stairs, get into his car, and drive away.

Dean did not want to go home. He wanted to be with Lucy. But in the gym before he could go any further she stopped him. Dean wasn't going to pressure Lucy anything until she said it was okay. Dean understood the word no, unlike some people. He respected Lucy. He adored her. He was even falling in love with her.

Dean would lay in bed later on that night wondering what Lucy was doing. He really hoped she wasn't freaked about them making out. He decided to pay her a visit the next morning.

Dean got up earlier than he usually did and slipped on his favorite pair of jeans (probably the only pair he actually likes), shoes, a grey t-shirt, and his favorite black leather jacket. He stopped by the local flower shop to pick up some flowers for Lucy. He tried not to trip over a cat that ran in front of him.

"Damn cat," Dean said.

He finally reached Lucy's house.

But what he saw made his heart sank down to his feet.

Lucy was sitting outside on her front porch with suitcases. Dean stopped his car and got out.

"Lucy," Dean said.

Lucy gave him a grave look.

"Hey, what's going on," Dean said.

He looked beside Lucy and saw an eviction noticed. Yesterday was her last day to have moved.

"Lucy..." Dean said, sitting down beside her.

"My sister's sick as well," Lucy said. "Doctor's haven't given her much time."

"I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can help by getting away from me."

"What?"

"I didn't stutter."

"I'm trying to help, Lucy."

"You're trying to help yourself to some sex from me!"

"Lucy, look-"

"Shut up, Dean!"

Lucy had gotten up.

"I'm not going to shut up. What the fuck is your problem?"

Lucy didn't say anything. Just stared at Dean.

"Look, I'm trying to help you."

"I'm sorry, Dean. Please...forgive me?" Lucy said, her voice getting weak.

Dean hugged her.

"Don't cry, Luce," Dean said.

Dean put Lucy's bags in the trunk of his car and got back into the car.

"These are for you," Dean said, reaching into the backseat and showing Lucy the flowers that he bought her.

"Dean," Lucy said. "You're too kind."

"Like I said before, anything for you," Dean said.

Lucy took the flowers.

"Thank you so much," she said, smiling a little.

"You're welcome," Dean said. "How about I take you out to eat? How does IHOP sound?"

"Sounds great. I was about to get my grub on before I was kicked out of my house. My boyfriend dumped me and left me and left the house to go to shit," Lucy said.

"So that's was what was going on. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to burden you," Lucy said.

"You're not a burden. You're a blessing. You're the reason why I enjoy waking up everyday. Don't you ever think of yourself as a burden," Dean said.

"I am too. I'll never amount to nothing," Lucy said.

Dean pulled into the parking lot of IHOP, parked the car, and turned it off. He looked dead into Lucy's eyes.

"I want you to know something. And you better hear me good. I am not going to sit here and let you talk bad about yourself. When I first met you, I knew I struck gold. You're a beautiful woman that I enjoy being around. Around me, you will speak nothing but positive thoughts about yourself. Around me, you will THINK nothing but positive thoughts about yourself. The more you talk bad about yourself, the more I'm going to keep reminding you to stop. Now, let's try this again: you are not a burden. Are you?"

Lucy shook her head slightly.

"No. No, I'm not a burden."

"Why aren't you a burden, Lucy?"

"Because I'm beautiful, pretty, smart, hardworking, loveable, slightly bad tempered."

"And THAT'S what I should've heard the first time," Dean said. "Now, I'm not trying to lecture you but you're just too damn gorgeous to be sad right now!"

Lucy giggled.

"There's that million dollar smile. Come on, let's go eat."


	5. Tragedy Strikes

"I know for fact that you are not going to eat all of that then go exercise immediately? If you eat like this at home, how in the world do you stay in shape?" Lucy asked Dean.

Dean had ordered five pancakes, six strips of bacon, and four eggs with coffee and orange juice.

"Easy," Dean said, cutting up his pancakes. He picked up a forkfull, dipped it in syrup, and ate it.

"You're crazy," Lucy said.

"Nope. You're the one who's crazy. What did you order again?"

"Belgian waffle."

"Well here, Belgian waffle, have some bacon," Dean said, putting some bacon onto Lucy's plate.

"Dean...what are you doing?"

Lucy was trying hard not to laugh.

"You gotta eat babe. I can't let you starve!"

"Dean!"

"Lucille!"

Lucy continued eating her waffle. She took a piece and dipped it into Dean's syrup.

"Now...why did you dip that terrible piece of garbage into MY syrup?"

"Because I wanted to, that's why."

"Ooohhh, you just wait until we get back into the gym. I'm gonna put you through the most rigorous workout!"

"Bring it on big boy," Lucy said, smirking.

"You damn right I will. Speaking of gyms, I'm going to be entering a boxing tournament next week. Would you like to join me?"

"Oh," Lucy said. She was taken aback by the offer. "I would but work has been slow and I'm not sure if I'm going to be called back in or not."

"Where do you work?"

"At the daycare. I love children."

"You know what I was thinking of building a play place for kids for little kids to go to at my gym. Something to keep the little rascals busy," Dean said.

"That would be great," Lucy said.

"Yes, it would. It would also be great if you worked with me."

"Worked with you? What do you mean?"

"I want you to help me run the gym."

Lucy was shocked.

"M-me?"

"Yes, you," Dean said.

Dean reached over and grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Please?"

Lucy thought about it for a while.

"I'll help you," Lucy said.

Dean smiled, showing off his dimples.

"You have cute dimples," Lucy said.

"Yeah, well, they're okay..." Dean said. He was obviously being shy.

After lunch, Dean took Lucy to his house and got her situated.

"And the bathroom is down the hall to the right," Dean said. "I'll get you some towels."

Lucy had went into the bathroom.

Dean had grabbed some towels for her and saw the bathroom light on. He walked down the hall and opened the door.

"Here you-"

Dean had walked in on Lucy naked.

"Fuck! I'm sorry!" Dean said frantically.

"Wait," Lucy said.

Dean quickly handed her the towels, left, and closed the door.

Lucky cracked the door.

"Dean, it's okay. Relax," Lucy said.

"You sure?" Dean said. His face was red.

"I am sure."

After her shower, Lucy joined Dean in the living room.

"You know what, I really like the Nutty Professor," Dean said.

"Me too," Lucy said, getting comfortable.

"Would you like popcorn?"

"Yes!" Lucy said. "I love popcorn!"

Dean made the popcorn, put it in a bowl, grabbed some soda and brought it back to the couch.

"You know what? We're not eating healthy today are we?" Lucy said. She was beginning to feel guilty.

"Today is our cheat day. So sit back, and relax," Dean said.

They decided to have a field day on movies. From The Nutty Professor, The Sandlot, and Edward Scissorhands.

"I really love this movie," Lucy said.

"Well, good thing I bought it!" Dean said.

Dean had his arm around Lucy. Lucy was leaning against him. Dean smelled very good. Tommy Hilfinger was what he was wearing. Lucy was so lost into the movie and cuddlign with Dean that she didn't hear her phone go off at first.

She saw that it was her mom.

"Hey, Mom. How are you?"

Lucy mouthed "Hold on a sec" to Dean.

"You need to come to the hospital. Your sister only has a few hours to live," her mom said.

"Wait...what?" Lucy said, getting up.

"Just come to the hospital alright?" her mom said.

Lucy hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Dean said.

"I need to go to the hospital. It's my sister," Lucy said. "Doctors said...I just need to go."

Dean drove Lucy to the hospital. Lucy had to convince the nurses that Dean was family so that he didn't have to wait by himself.

Lucy finally reached the room where her sister was.

"I'm just going to stand out here," Dean said.

"Ok." Lucy said. She entered into her sister's room.

"Hey, Thea."

Her sister was weak but still managed to smile.

"Hey, Luce. How are you?"

"I'm good," Lucy said.

"Don't cry," Thea said, lifting a hand up to Lucy's face to wipe the tears away. "I'll always be with you."

"I don't want you to go," Lucy said, crying.

Dean saw Lucy crying. He desparately wanted to go inside the room and comfort her. But he decided to give her her space. Dean was trying not to get teary eyed and choked up himself.

Lucy was able to talk to her sister about everything and anything. Lucy even told Thea about Chris and how Dean helped her.

"He seems like a nice person. Is that him?" Thea asked, looking through the window.

"Yeah. That's him," Lucy said.

"I want to meet him."

Lucy got up and went outside the room.

"Dean? My sister would like to meet you," Lucy said.

Dean was surprised but was flattered. Dean entered the room and approached Thea.

"Ah, you're handsome," Thea said.

"I know," Dean said, smiling.

Thea laughed.

"Dean, isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Dean said, smiling.

"And you have the cutest dimples," she commented.

Dean's face got slightly red.

"Don't be bashful. That's a good thing. Makes you look cute. I'm Thea by the way. I'm really glad you and my sister met. I couldn't stand Chris," Thea said. "I hope Lucy kicks his ass one day. You're training my sister in boxing right?"

"Yes I am," Dean said.

"That's good. I want my sister to be preoccupied and happy."

Thea looked at Lucy who wanted to break down crying again.

"Now, Lucy, I want you to be strong and brave for me. You have a good man in your life now. He's willing to let you run his company with him. He's having a boxing tournament and wants you to join him. He even welcomed you into his home. Gave you a roof to put over your head. I want you to live life to the fullest with Dean. I'm not trying to rush anything between you two, but I have a good feeling abou this."

Lucy held onto her sister.

"Dean, I want you to promise me something."

"Yes?"

"Take good care of my sister. Despite the ups and downs you guys may face in the future, I want you to always be there for my sister. I know you two will have a fulfilling life together."

"I promise," Dean said.

"Lucy, I want you to promise me the same thing. Despite the ups and downs you will face in the future, I want you to have a fulfilling life with Dean. And always remember that I'll be with you in spirit. I love you, Lucy."

And with this, Thea slipped away.

"Thea!? THEA!?" Lucy said, becoming hysterical.

Lucy's mom and brother broke down in tears as well, crying.

"THEA!" Lucy said.

Dean was trying to hold Lucy up as best as he could. He lead her out of the room as nurses filed in.

Lucy cried and cried and cried and cried into Dean's chest.

"It's okay," Dean said in a whisper.

"Why?" Lucy said, crying.

"She's in a better place now," Dean said, reasurring her.

Dean led Lucy out of the hospital and back to the car.

Once they got back home, Lucy didn't say another word. She simply went to her room and layed down. Dean went to check on her. Her eyes were red and she seemed to be staring into space.

"Lucy, if you need anything, I'm right here, okay?"

Lucy simply nodded her head.

Dean kicked off his shoes, took off his jacket, and laid right next to Lucy.

"I'm right here," Dean said.

Lucy then turned around and grabbed Dean.

She wept into Dean's arms for the rest of the night.


	6. Sorrows Washed Away

Thea was buried two days later.

Lucy's heart was heavy from losing her sister. Her and her sister was two peas in a pot.

Dean was beginning to worry about Lucy. She was going through a lot and she seemed to be on the verge of having a nervous breakdown.

"Lucy, I'm going to the gym," Dean said. "Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"I'm going with you," Lucy said.

Dean didn't say another word and left with Lucy.

Dean had taught more boxing classes to his other students while Lucy was working out. Once again, Lucy was kicking, boxing, and sweating her ass off. She was desparately trying to get her mind off of her loses. Everything from Chris to Thea now being gone, she just couldn't take it anymore.

She lost track of time. Which was best for her to do. She didn't want to think.

She then joined Dean in the ring again.

He taught her how to effectively dodge punches, which she did with ease.

Her counters were perfect as well.

"Alright, let's take ten," Dean said.

"No, I don't want to stop," Lucy said.

"Lucy, you have to take a break. I've been watching you work your ass off with no break for the past three hours," Dean said.

"I don't care. Let's keep going," Lucy said.

Lucy sparred with Dean. She sure did give him a run for his money.

Dean knew why she didn't want to stop. But he said nothing and continued sparring with Lucy.

Lucy then began to get a little too physical and almost hit Dean in the face.

"Whoa! Careful!" Dean said.

Lucy was breathing heavily.

"I'm going to shower," she said.

She exited the ring.

Lucy was relieved when hot water touched her skin. She didn't want to leave. If only she could stay there forever. Let the water wash all of her sorrows away. But then she started to break down crying. Her cries echoed throughout the showers.

Dean heard a slight sound of sobbing and went to check on Lucy in the women's section. He took off his shoes and went to find her. He found her with her face in her hands, sobbing.

"Lucy," Dean said.

She looked up.

"GET OUT!"

Dean ignored her and stripped himself of his clothes.

Lucy looked at him.

Dean approached her and kissed her.

Lucy didn't hesistate in kissing him back. She kissed him back vigorously. This time, their bodies were glued together. There was no separating those too.

Lucy titled her head back, signaling Dean to kiss her neck. He did just that. He kissed her from her neck to her breasts. Dean starting sucking on one of Lucy's breasts. She pressed his head against her breast so that the entire thing was in his mouth.

Lucy was trying to keep her breathing steady.

After Dean sucked on the first breast, he then sucked on the other.

Lucy was trying her hardest not to yelp. She just watched as Dean sucked on her. His eyes were closed and he was enjoying the sensation. He then looked up at Lucy who glared back at him. Dean stopped sucking on Lucy's breast and gave her a kiss.

Dean then turned off the shower and caressed Lucy's face in his hands.

"Let's go home and finish."

And that they did do.

Once Dean put a condom on, he slid right into Lucy.

Lucy gasped.

"Sorry! You want to stop?" Dean asked.

"No. No," Lucy said. She was trying to calm herself down.

"I'll stop," Dean said.

"Dean, don't leave. I need you," Lucy said.

"I won't stop then," Dean said.

Lucy combed her fingers through Dean's curly hair. Soft and poofy.

Dean slid in and out of Lucy at a slow pace. He didn't want to hurt her. Lucy's lips were slightly parted. Dean kissed them and slightly bit her bottom lip and sucked on it.

All of Lucy's worries had faded away.

The way Dean touched her made her feel better.

Lucy kissed Dean's cheek. He looked at Lucy and smiled. He then sped up his pace.

Lucy started to breath heavily. She grabbed onto Dean's strong arms. She accidently scratched Dean's arms.

"Dean, faster. Please," Lucy begged of Dean.

Dean put his face in the crook of Lucy's neck and kissed it while fucking her harder.

Lucy switched positions with Dean and was riding him.

Dean took in the wonderful sight before his eyes.

Lucy had nice, round, perky breasts that looked amazing. Dean was trying his hardest not to cum fast but the sensation was too great. Lucy rode him faster and faster. Lucy put her hands on Dean's chest, leaned forward, kissed Dean, and bit his lower lip. Dean grabbed Lucy's hips firmly to keep her in place.

They stopped fucking and looked into each others' eyes.

No words had to be exchanged for them to understand how they felt.

Lucy was staring into the eyes of the man who decided to dedicate his time to helping her. The same man that was there during her bad times.

Dean was staring into the eyes of the woman who he loved dearly. He was a loner most of the time. But ever since she came into his life, Dean had never felt better.

Dean got up, and held onto Lucy. He layed her down on her back and placed her legs on his shoulders.

Dean and Lucy locked eyes and never looked away from each other.

Dean's dick was hard and Lucy walls were clenching around him hard.

Dean could feel that he was close to cumming but he tried his hardest to stay at a steady pace.

"Dean, I'm close. I...can't...hold it any longer," Lucy said.

Dean sped up fast but before they could both cum he picked Lucy up and got off of the bed. He continued to fuck her standing up against the wall.

Lucy couldn't take it anymore.

"Dean!" she cried out.

That was enough to have Dean unload inside of Lucy. Lucy was shaking from her orgasm.

The both of them caught their breath and tried to relax. Dean look Lucy back to the bed and layed her down.

Lucy awoke the next morning to Dean giving her kisses.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said.

"Good morning," Lucy said.

"I made you breakfast," Dean said.

"You're too sweet," Lucy said.

Dean handed her a big t-shirt.

"I want you to wear this. I think you're look sexy in it," Dean said.

Dean stared at Lucy's legs the entire time they ate.

"You find my legs fascinating, don't you?" Lucy said

"I do. I can't get enough of you," Dean said.

"I'm so glad to have met you. I don't know WHAT I saw in my ex."

"Your ex is a dick," Dean said.

"You ain't never lied! My ex dumped me and left. He WOULD leave when there was an eviction notice on the door," Lucy said.

"He did that do you?" Dean said.

"Yeah. He also made me feel like shit," Lucy said. "I'm glad I'm not with him anymore."

"I'm glad as well. Because if I ever see him, I'm going to knock him the hell out," Dean said. "And that my dear, is a promise."

Lucy smiled.

"I will be more than happy to see that."

"I'm sure you would. The tournament starts tomorrow, by the way. We're headed to Detroit," Dean said.

"Can't wait!" Lucy said. "I'll go pack right now then!"

Lucy went back to her room to start packing her clothes. She felt Dean grab her from behind. He put his head on her shoulder.

"You can't pack without me, babe," Dean said.

"Okay, okay. You can help me if you want," Lucy said.

"Good!" Dean said.

He playfully pushed Lucy down on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Dean!" Lucy said, laughing.

Dean started to tickle her.

"You. Better. Not. Pack. With. Out. Me. Woman!" Dean said.

"ALRIGHT GODDAMMIT YOU WIN!" Lucy said, still laughing.

Dean kissed her.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," Lucy said.

Later on that night they were waiting for their plane to arrive.

"You know what? I'm worried," Lucy said.

"Why are you worried?" Dean asked.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I mean, I took up boxing because I wanted to stay in shape but you're doing it because you're entering into a tournament. And it's everything to you. But..."

"Don't worry, I'll survive. I've done this before," Dean said.

"And nothing happened?"

"Just a busted lip and broken nose."

"Dean!"

"Lucy, _calm down_! I am going to be _fine_!"

"I'm gonna have to nurse you back to life," Lucy said, putting her head in her hands.

"Lucy, please baby, don't cry. Luce...Luce. Please, stop."

Dean tried to console her until it was time to leave.

Even on the plane, Lucy couldn't stop crying.

"You're gonna get hurt! I don't want you to get hurt!"

Dean just layed back in his seat and listened to Lucy cry. He wasn't going to say anything else. He decided to let her cry it out. She'd be over it once they got there.

Boy was he wrong.

Even in the hotel, Lucy was still fussing.

"You are not going," Lucy said.

"You agreed to come with me to support me, Luce," Dean said.

"I'm still going to support you. But I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I. Am going. To. Be. Fine," Dean said. "Believe me. I will. As long as you are in my corner, I know I'll win."

Lucy looked at Dean.

"Well...okay," Lucy said. "I'll take your word for it. But you have to promise me that you'll kick your opponent's ass good?"

"You bet your sweat ass I will. Now, will YOU promise me something and stop worrying so much?"

"I will," Lucy said.

"Good. Now give me some sugar, girl!"


	7. Concussion

Lucy was in Dean's corner as she promised. She looked at Dean's opponent who was in his corner wrapping his hands up with tape. He looked to be 6 feet 8 inches. Only four inches taller than Dean. He was slightly bigger than Dean. Lucy began to panic again.

"Lucy? Luce?" Dean said. He waved a hand in front of her face.

She stared back at him and shook her head.

"Luce, don't do this," Dean said.

"I can't," Lucy said, shaking her head.

"Lucy, I'll be fine. Alright?" Dean said.

"Ok."

Lucy bit her nails so much during the first few rounds that she felt like she ate them and swallowed them.

Dean had great stamina and held his own in the fight. His opponent had him against the ropes. Dean had his forearms up, defending himself from shots to the face. Lucy watched as the guy started hammering away at Dean's ribs. Dean managed to sneak an uppercut on his opponent and stunned him. Dean assaulted the guy with jabs to the face and more uppercuts until he completely knocked the guy off of his feet.

"Oh..." Lucy said to herself.

Dean had won the round and came back to his corner, drenched in sweat and breathing heavy. Only a slightly busted lip and cut above his eye decorated his face. Lucy put some water on a towel and cleaned Dean up. She was so nervous she honestly didn't know what to do.

"Lucy, it's ok. I'm fine," Dean said.

"No! You're bleeding!" she said.

"Give me the water bottle," Dean said.

Lucy gave Dean a water bottle which he chugged down in no time. He kissed Lucy on the lips.

"Thanks, babe."

Fortunately, this was the last round.

Lucy couldn't bear to watch as Dean was socked in the face so hard he got stunned. He managed to shake it off and corner his opponent like the guy did Dean earlier. After a few uppercuts and body shots, Dean ended the match when he punched the guy straight in the temple and knocked him out.

Lucy got into the ring and ran to Dean who picked her up.

"I told you I'd be alright," Dean said.

Later, they went to celebrate at Red Lobster. Dean had ordered lobster and was struggling to eat it. Lucy just laughed at him.

"Don't laugh," Dean said. He was concentrating on how to open it up and start eating.

"I'm laughing because of your expression," Lucy said.

"This is my first time eating lobster," Dean said.

"My sister loved lobster," Lucy said. "As a matter of fact, Red Lobster was her favorite restuarant. Took her there before she got admitted to the hospital."

Dean stopped trying to stab the lobster and looked at Lucy.

"I'm sorry about your sister. I truly am. I wouldn't have brought you here if I knew the place brought back memories."

"No, it's completely fine. I just miss her is all," Lucy said.

Dean pushed his plate next to Lucy's, got up, and sat next to her on the other side of the table. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thea's always with you," he told Lucy.

"I know," Lucy said smiling. "Let me help you with that."

"No, I got it," Dean said.

He spent the next ten minutes trying to pry the lobster open.

"You know what, fuck it," Dean said.

Lucy helped Dean with his food.

"Open wide," Lucy said, scooping up some food onto a fork and holding it out for Dean.

Dean opened wide.

"Aaaah!"

Lucy giggled and fed Dean his food.

"Damn. That's good."

They then ordered desert. Chocolate cake with chocolate syrup and ice cream on top.

"This...is perfection," Lucy said.

"Just like you," Dean said, scooping ice cream off of the plate and giving some to Lucy.

"I'm not that great," Lucy said.

Dean glared at her.

"I mean, I'm just average," Lucy continued.

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry," Lucy said. She remembered what Dean had told her before.

"No need to apologize. I'm just glad you remembered what I told you before."

It was as if he read her mind.

"I do. I promise I won't forget it," Lucy said.

"Good. I also hope you won't forget what I'm going to do to you once we get back to the hotel."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

Once they were back in their room, Dean picked Lucy up and plopped her onto the bed.

"You look so damn good. I'm gonna suck you up," Dean said, kissing Lucy all over her face. He also began to tickle her.

"Stop!" Lucy said.

She was in tears now.

"Ah, I can't do that, babe!" Dean said.

"Mmmm! Yes. You. CAN!" Lucy said, tickling Dean back.

Dean fell off of the bed. Lucy pounced right on him, straddling him.

"Tickle tickle, motherfucker!"

"Okay! OKAY! YOU WIN!" Dean said.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"I SAID YOU WIN!"

Dean grabbed Lucy's wrists and flipped her over. This time he was on top. He placed her arms above her head and kissed her on her chin.

"I'm glad I met you," Dean said.

"Me too," Lucy said.

The two stared at each other. Lucy lifted her head up and kissed Dean on his cut that was above his eye. Dean let go of Lucy's wrists, picked her up, and placed her back on the bed. The two of them put their foreheads against each other and fell asleep.

"I don't like the way this dude looks," Lucy said.

Dean's opponent was big and antagonizing to the extreme.

"Just like yesterday, I'll be alright."

But this time, Dean got knocked out in the last round. When he finally came to, he was delirious.

"What...happened..."

"You got knocked out," Lucy said. "You need to go to the hospital."

Dean was diagnosed with a concussion and was ordered to not box for the next two weeks.

"Dammit!" Dean said, kicking the trashcan over in the room.

"Dean, calm down. It's only for two weeks!"

"Two weeks! That's too long, Luce. I worked my ass off for this and now I have a damn setback!"

"Let's just go back home so you can recover and heal," Lucy said.

Dean took a deep breath. "Alright."

Dean trained harder than ever to get back in shape. He left the training sessions up to Lucy.

Lucy would sneak a look at Dean from the ring.

He was punched at the punching bag in front of him like it actually wronged him. She could tell he was frustrated, mad, angry, and everything. His actions showed it.

Dean didn't seem like his usual self even when they got back home.

"What would you like to eat?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing," Dean said.

"You aren't hungry?"

"What did I just say? I said I'm not hungry," Dean snapped.

He saw the look on Luce's face and quickly apologized.

"Look, I'm sorry alright? I just need to lay down."

Dean went to the room and did just that. He was staring at the ceiling for what seemed like eternity when Lucy came in with some food.

"I made you some chicken noodle soup," she said.

"Thanks. I'm sorry for snapping at you," Dean apologized.

"It's okay. You're just angry and upset right now. But don't worry, you'll be back in the ring in no time."

"Yeah. I will. After I eat, I'm gonna eat you for desert."


	8. More Setbacks

Dean had the worst headache imaginable. He couldn't move out of bed.

"Luce..." he managed to say. "LUCE!"

Lucy came into the room.

"What's up?"

"The hell do you mean what's up?"

"I just asked what was up, is all, Dean," Lucy said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Go get me some damn aspirin," Dean snapped.

"You don't have to be rude about it," Lucy said.

She went to get the medicine anyway. She got some water for Dean as well and brought it back to the room.

"I'm sorry. It's just my head hurts way too much right now," Dean said. "It's been going ever since yesterday."

"You should take a break from training," Lucy said.

"I won't."

"Why?"

"Because I was too close in the tournament, Luce. I know what the doctors said but I need to be back in the ring."

"Dean, you have to take your health in consideration."

"Luce, don't you get it?"

"Oh, I get it alright. You're being stubborn."

"I am not being stubborn!"

"Yes you are!"

"Get out of my way!" Dean said.

He got up from the bed.

"You know what Dean, you might not give a shit about your health but I do! I don't want to see you in the goddamn hospital hooked up to tubes and shit alright?" Lucy said.

"You're crazy. You know how much this means to me. My gym. My hand at boxing. That's why I opened the gym. To have a place to call my own so that I could train," Dean said.

"I know. But Dean-"

"But nothing, Luce."

"Dean, please, just listen to me," Lucy said.

Dean left the room.

"I'm going for a walk," he said.

Dean slipped on his shoes at the door and left. Lucy sighed and started cleaning up. She began to worry about Dean when he didn't show up after three hours. She called his cell phone to see where he was at. He had left it on the coffee table.

"Shit," Lucy said.

Another two hours passed until Dean finally came back. Lucy shot straight up from the couch.

"Where have you been?"

All of a sudden the room smelled like cigarette smoke.

"Don't worry about it," Dean said. He coughed a little.

"Why do you smell like cigarettes?"

"I said don't worry about it, dammit," Dean said.

He went to the kitchen and grabbed a few beers out of the fridge. He opened a can and chugged it down.

"Why are you acting like this?" Lucy said, crossing her arms.

Dean looked at her.

"You know what I want you to do? I want you to leave me the fuck alone. Can't you just do me this one favor for tonight?"

"Oh, I'll do you a favor alright. I'll do you a favor by putting my foot up your ass," Lucy said. "I'm tired of you snapping at me, cussing at me, and talking shit."

"I'll talk shit all day and night if I want," Dean said.

Lucy shook her head. Dean hadn't been acting like this until he got the concussion.

"I'm taking you to the doctors tomorrow," Lucy said.

"Pft." Dean said. "Yeah right."

Dean found himself in the waiting room at the doctors the next day.

"Damn you," he grumbled under his breath.

"You'll thank me later," Lucy said.

"Ambrose?" the nurse called out.

Lucy and Dean entered into the nurses office. Dean went through the usual procedures. The nurse asked Dean a series of questions regarding his health. Dean mentioned how his head started hurting bad and mentioned his concussion. The doctor told him the side effects of nurse explained that the reason why Dean has been acting out is because some of the side effects of concussions is irritability and headaches.

"That explains why you've been acting moody," Lucy said, once they got home.

"I need to lay down," Dean said.

"Take your meds."

Dean gave Lucy a dirty look.

"Take. Them."

Luce forced Dean to take his medicine. Dean laid on the couch.

"What am I gonna do now?"

"For starters, you can always head back to the gym. Keep yourself active and don't think about the negative things," Lucy said.

"I guess," Dean said.

"No. There is no guessing," Lucy said.

Lucy managed to keep Dean occupied by keeping an eye on him and making sure he took care of himself. Dean was also stressing about having to be home and not in the tournament. Lucy knew that pissed him off to the extreme but he had to allow himself time to heal.

Dean was jumping rope while Lucy taught newcomers about boxing.

Deep down Dean was satisfied and happy that he had someone like Lucy in his life. He was being stubborn, yeah, he would admit it. Lucy was understanding though. And that was all that mattered for now.

Lucy joined Dean after the lesson.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

Dean kept jumping rope. Sweat was falling off of him. Lucy was trying her hardest not to lick the sweat off of his face and bare chest.

"That's good to hear. I want to cook you a nice dinner when we get home."

"I would love that babe. Surprise me," Dean said.

Lucy did not disappoint.

Pork chops, vegetables, mashed potatoes, and gravy. Wasn't quite healthy the way she made it but it was from the heart. Most of the time they ate healthy but Lucy really didn't care. She even made red velvet cake.

"Me and my sister used to make a red velvet cake and eat it all by ourselves. We think gained about twelve pounds in like two months one time. Oh, how we were sugar heads."

"You had a good relationship with your sister," Dean said.

"I did. She was stubborn like you at times," Lucy said. "But there was nothing in the world I wouldn't do for her."

Lucy took the cake out of the oven and sliced a piece for Dean. Dean took a bite and begged for two more pieces.

"Damn, is it that good?" Lucy said jokingly.

"Hell yeah it is!" Dean said. "Mmmmm."

Lucy was glad that Dean was actually smiling again. Next week, he would be medically cleared to compete again. And soon, that week arrived.

"We're headed back to Detroit," Dean said. "Tomorrow can't come fast enough."

"Hold your horses. Tomorrow will come," Lucy said.

"You're right. I'm going to go to the gym and check on it. You wanna come with me?"

"No thanks. I'll just stay here and chill out."

"Please?" Dean said, poking his bottom lip out.

"Fine. I'll go, you little puppy."

Dean arrived at the gym.

"I'll just be in and out," Dean said.

Lucy laid back in her seat and listened to the radio while Dean went inside.

She saw some man enter into the gym not too long after Dean. She thought it was just a regular old person either interested in the gym or simply went to check to see if it was open or closed.

A few minutes later, the man had ran back out the gym, looking hysterical. Lucy looked back and saw the man running like The Flash. Lucy, now worried, got out of the car and went to see about Dean.

But before she could enter the place, Dean came out bloody. He had a mess of bloody towels wrapped around him.

"Take me to the hospital now," Dean said.

Lucy was so speechless that she almost wanted to faint.

"Dean..."

"Look, you gotta be strong, Luce. Get me to the hospital."

In the waiting room, Lucy wished that her sister was there to comfort her. As soon as the doctor told Lucy she could visit Dean, she rushed back to his room.

Dean had a bunch of IV's stuck inside of his hand.

"Oh!" Lucy said.

She went to Dean and started weeping.

"Luce, stop crying. Please babe," Dean said.

"I can't..." she said.

"I'm okay," Dean said.

"What happened?"

"That asshole attempted to rob me. Only stabbed me twice but they were pretty deep wounds. I got twenty stitches on both of my wounds. This means I have to wait _AGAIN_ to get back to boxing. FUCK!"

"DEAN! Keep your voice down!" Lucy said.

Dean didn't say another word for the entire night.

Lucy spent a night in the hospital room with Dean.


	9. Arguing and Making Up

Dean looked at the scars on the side of his ribs. Twenty stitches once decorated his side. But now they were gone. Scars would replace them. And stay forever. Every time Lucy saw them, she would freak out a little. She didn't want to see Dean hurt. She couldn't stop crying when he was in the hospital and she sure as hell kept an eye on him when he got back home. He was medically cleared for the ring as well, which almost sent her into a frenzy. Dean knew why Lucy was the way she was though. She had lost her sister a few weeks prior and didn't want to lose him. Dean splashed some cold water on his face and stared at the reflection in the mirror. He was torn between Lucy and his love of boxing. Of course, he would always put her first because he promised her sister he would care for her no matter what. On the flipside, boxing was his calling. Lucy supported him, no doubt. She was into it, too. But she did it for recreational purposes. He was boxing and actually getting bloodied, battered, and bruised. Dean then heard a knock on the door.

"Dean? Are you alright in there?"

Dean took a towel off of the rod next to the mirror and patted his face dry.

"Yeah. Be out in a sec."

He looked at himself one more time in the mirror then opened the door.

Lucy was standing there in a pink nightgown that Dean had bought her. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Looks like you're in a cheery mood," Lucy said.

"Well, I have you in my life. So I'm always cheery," Dean said.

Lucy giggled and playfully pushed Dean out of the way so that she could brush her teeth. Dean went to pack his bags for his fight. He double checked to make sure he had his favorite boxing gloves and his favorite trunks. He even made sure that he had his locket with him for good luck. It had a picture of Lucy in it. He always kept it with him. She was his inspiration.

Lucy had came back to get dressed.

"Can I see how your wounds have healed up?"

Dean lifted his shirt and showed Lucy the scars. She came over and ran a finger over them. Lucy looked at Dean.

"Why did that man stab you?" she asked. "You never told me why."

"It doesn't matter," Dean said.

"Yes, it does. He could've killed you!" Lucy said.

"But he didn't. I'm standing here right in front of you," Dean said. "Please, Lucy. Don't start."

"I'm not starting anything but you can't be keeping secrets from me," Lucy said.

"I'm not keeping any secrets. He stabbed me and I managed to fight back. End of story." Dean said. "Now let's go."

Dean picked up his bag, slung it over his shoulder, then headed to the door. He was about to open it until he noticed that Lucy wasn't following him.

"Lucy, let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she said, shaking her head. "Not until you tell me why that man did what he did."

Dean sighed.

'Fuck,' he said.

"The reason why that guy attacked me was because I owed him money," Dean said.

"Why do you owe him money?"

Dean didn't want to tell her why. But she asked anyway.

"Enhancements."

Lucy looked confused for a while.

"Enchancements?"

"Yes. Enhancements to help me when I first started the tournament," Dean confessed. "He was one of my dealers. I forgot to pay him and he came after me."

Lucy shook her head.

"No...please tell me that you're lying," Lucy said.

Dean shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

"But...I thought you wanted to train the right way. To do things the right way?"

"It was only one time, Luce," Dean said.

"I don't care! I can't stand to look at you right now!" Lucy said.

"Lucy, listen-"

"Don't Lucy listen me! I can't stand to look at you!"

Dean dropped his bag and walked over to Lucy. He had reached out for her.

"Get away from me!" Lucy said.

"Lucy, I'm telling you it was only one time!" Dean said.

Lucy then slapped Dean across the face. Dean stood their with a bewildered expression on his face. He didn't say anything after that. Dean then went to get his bags, opened the door, and simply left, leaving Lucy in the room all alone. Lucy had then ordered some wine so that she could drink her stress away.

Lucy was somewhat tipsy by the time Dean got back. He had bandages over his nose. Lucy didn't say anything to Dean. And he didn't say anything to her. Instead, he went to go shower. When he came back out, Lucy was still not saying anything to him.

"When are you going to stop acting like a damn kid and talk to me?" Dean asked.

Lucy ignored him.

"I know you hear me," Dean said. "And I'm not going to ask you again."

Lucy continued to ignore him. This was the final straw. Dean grabbed the remote and turned off the t.v. He stepped in front of Lucy.

"Fuck you," she said.

"Fuck _me_?" Dean chuckled. "You know it's real funny how you say that. Since I'm the one that helped you out. And this is the thanks I get?"

"It's the fact that you did drugs and you didn't want to tell me why you got hurt," Lucy said. "Excuse the ever lasting shit out of me for caring."

"I knew you were going to act like this. That's why I didn't say shit," Dean said.

"Prick." Lucy said.

"Stop acting like a little fucking child," Dean said.

"Stop hiding shit from me then, asshole," Lucy said.

"WELL THEN STOP FUCKING FLIPPING OUT OVER SHIT AND LEARN TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN FOR ONCE IN YOUR DAMN LIFE!" Dean yelled at Lucy.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING YELL AT ME!"

"I'M YELLING AT YOU BECAUSE YOU NEED TO BE YELLED AT!"

"DAMN YOU!"

Lucy went to smack Dean again but this time he countered, turned Lucy around, and pushed her onto the bed. He then climbed on top of her. Lucy was trying to break free but Dean pinned all of his weight down on her.

"Calm the fuck down," Dean said, through his teeth.

He wasn't going to hit Lucy. No. He couldn't bring himself to do so. He wouldn't do so. Thea's ghost would come and beat his ass.

Lucy stopped struggling and started to cry. Dean got off of Lucy and gently turned her over. Tears were falling from her eyes. Dean wiped them and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry," Dean said.

Lucy continued to cry. Dean laid himself between Lucy's legs. Lucy wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and continued to cry.

Dean didn't want Lucy to know some things because of her reactions. Lucy knew that she overreacted but Dean was her everything. If she lost him, she would go mad.

"Dean.." Lucy said through tears.

Dean looked into her eyes.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, too," Lucy said.

The tears in her brown eyes made them look so much more beautiful.

"It's alright," Dean said.

Dean and Lucy fell asleep tangled together.

The next day went more smoothly. Lucy and Dean had a tickle fest which resulted in Lucy falling off the bed.

The two of them ate brunch and was discussing what they should do after Dean's match that day.

"I want to get cotton candy," Lucy said. "They're having a fair tonight."

"I promise I will take you to get some cotton candy," Dean said.

Lucy was once again biting her nails as she watched as Dean went toe to toe with his boxing opponent. Dean was in obvious pain whenever the guy would hit his ribcage because that's where he was stabbed but Dean fought through it. The guy hit Dean twice in the head which stunned Dean but didn't stop him from delivering the final blow and winning the match.

"How do you bounce back from getting hit in the head like that?" Lucy asked. She took a mouthful of blue cotton candy into her mouth.

"When I was little I would get hit upside the head a lot. And I always bounced back," Dean said, shrugging.

"You're damn good at it. I just hope you don't get another concussion," Lucy said.

"Now, don't you start worrying about me now," Dean said.

"I'm not. I'm not," Lucy said, smiling. Lucy took a piece of cotton candy off of the stick and gave Dean some.

Dean opened his mouth wide. Lucy stuffed the candy into his mouth.

"I really appreciate you. I really do," Lucy said. "Thank you for helping me."

"Thank YOU for helping me as well," Dean said. "I always wanted a girl like you."

"Like me?"

"Yup."

Dean ran his hands through Lucy's silky hair.

"Damn, you're so beautiful," Dean said in a whisper.

Lucy finished her cotton candy and stared at Dean intensely.

"Let's go back to the car," she said.


	10. Accusations

**Note: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. It's really appreciated. If you want to leave reviews, that's fine. If not, that's fine as well. BUT, if you are going to leave a review, please do not bash and be rude about things. If there is something in the story you like, are confused about, or want to see happen next, just write a review or whatever and I'll take a look. Do not write a review to be rude towards me and tell me how shitty of a writer I am or none of that. Thank you. **

**Now, Allons-y! (Let's go!)**

Lucy straddled Dean. Dean was in the driver's seat and had it leaned back. He looked up at Lucy. Dean caressed her cheek. Lucy placed her hand on top of his.

"What did you ever see in me?" Dean asked.

"I needed to get away from my ex. I came across your gym and decided that that was the place to go," Lucy said.

"Ah," Dean said.

He looked to be lost in thought for a moment before saying something.

"So, when you first walked into the gym, you must've thought I looked pretty damn hot when you first saw me, huh?"

Lucy simply nodded her head.

"When I first saw you, I knew I had to be with you," Dean said. "You're just perfect."

"I'm not," Lucy said.

"You are," Dean said. "You look perfect in this little dress of yours."

Dean took his other hand and rubbed Lucy's leg.

"Not trying to be rude, and I know this doesn't matter, but are you mixed?" Dean asked.

"Puerto Rican and black," Lucy said.

"You have beautiful skin," Dean said.

"Thanks. Your dimples are gorgeous."

With that, Dean stopped smiling. He didn't even notice that he was grinning.

"Why did you stop smiling?"

Dean didn't say anything.

Lucy leaned down and locked her lips onto Dean's. Things got heated quickly and before they both knew it, they were making love to each other again, only this time they were still partially clothed.

Short pants came from the both of them.

Lucy gaze never left Dean's as Lucy grinded on him.

Before she knew it, she can came quickly, with her legs shaking.

"Lucy?" Dean said.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No," Lucy said. "I'll be fine."

Lucy pushed her hair back.

"We should get back to the hotel," Dean said.

They were in Detroit for another few days. Dean got beaten up pretty bad in one of the matches but he won and got the reward towards the end of the tournament.

$15,000.

Lucy fainted when she found out about the prize money. Dean had to carry her back to the hotel and bring ber back to consciousness. She finally came to.

"Babe? It's time to go home."

Everything was good again until Dean started having bad headaches. They were so bad, Dean had thought someone stabbed him in the head multiple times. On top of that, he threw up a couple of times.

Lucy cared for Dean as best she could. As long as Dean wasn't spazzing out.

"Lucy, where's my Gatorade?" Dean said. He looked pale.

"You have to get out of the way so I can go get some, Dean. You're blocking the doorway."

"Sorry."

Lucy came back to find Dean laying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

"Dean?" Lucy said, going over to him.

"Unicorns," he managed to say before falling asleep.

Luckily, his sickness only lasted for a few days.

"Feeling better?" Lucy said. She had cooked Dean breakfast.

"Mmmhmm," Dean said, stuffing his face with eggs.

After getting dressed, the two of them pondered on what to do for the day.

"I want to visit my Thea's grave," Lucy said.

Dean took Lucy to the local cementary. Dean opened Lucy's passenger door and took her hand. They both walked down the sidewalk to Thea's grave.

Dean was trying his hardest not to read the other tombstones. Lucy was simply focused on getting to her sister's resting place.

They finally reached it.

Lucy looked at the tombstone as if it wasn't real. She wish it wasn't real. She wanted her sister back with her. She didn't want to be standing in the cementary. But she had to. At least her sister was at peace now.

Dean saw tears falling from Lucy's eyes. He hugged her. Lucy wept like a baby in Dean's arms.

He remembered how Lucy would stay up all night crying over her sister. He wish he could turn back the hands of time and bring her back. But sadly that wasn't possible. All he could do was comfort Lucy and be there for her.

Dean walked Lucy back to the car and helped her get in. Her expression was grave.

She was like this for another day. Dean didn't say anything and let her grieve while went to the gym.

Despite having boxing skills, Dean had bought a gun and kept it in his safe in his office. What happened last time wasn't going to happen again. Not on his watch.

Today, the gym had quite a few people in it.

Dean used some of the money he got from the tournament and started constructing a spot for little kids to play in. He was going to name it "Lucy's Playpin". Of course, the decorating would be left up to her.

Dean had went to get Lucy something to eat. He happened to look out of the window and saw a jewelry store. He took a detour and visited it.

"How about this diamond one?" the lady behind the counter said.

"That'll be perfect," Dean said.

Dean bought the ring, went to get Lucy something to eat, and headed straight home.

"Lucille, I'm home." Dean said. "Lucy?"

"Yeah?" she said, coming out of the room.

"Got you something to eat," Dean said. "Figured you'd be hungry."

"I am actually," she said.

Lucy had wolfed down the pizza and soda that Dean had bought her. Dean stared at her like she had eaten a cow.

"You ate that pretty fast."

"I was very hungry."

"I can see that. Want me to get you another one?"

"Yes, please. I'm going with you."

Even in the car, Lucy devoured the cheese sticks.

Dean's mind started racing.

'Why is she eating like this all of a sudden? I mean, she is a big eater but she hasn't eaten like this before! She couldn't be..._pregnant_?"

"The way I'm eating makes it seem like I'm pregnant. Does it?" Lucy said.

"Fuck! I'm mean...ugh...maybe. Maybe," Dean said.

He kept his eyes glued to the road.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Why are your eyes big?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You missed the turn to our house," Lucy said.

"Shit!"

Dean made a big u-turn in the middle of the road.

"DEAN!"

"SORRY!"

Dean managed to get them home in one piece and through the door.

"Dean, don't push me!" Lucy said.

"Look, are you pregnant!?" Dean asked, frantically.

"Why would you think that!?" Lucy said.

"Oh nevermind," Dean said.

"Just because I was eating a lot doesn't mean I'm pregnant," Lucy said.

The truth was she did take a home pregnancy test to see if she was pregnant because she had missed her period. The first time they used protection but the second time they didn't even though Lucy was on the pill. But she had forgotten to take it that one day. Luckily, the test came back negative.

If she were pregnant, she wouldn't know how to break the news to Dean. Dean was working his ass off in his boxing career and Lucy didn't want to jeopardize anything.

"Look, don't think I don't want kids with you or anything. But I'm just not ready for children. Okay?"

"That's understandable," Lucy said.

Dean smiled.

"Soon, though. I would like a boy."

"And if the baby is a girl?"

"I'll still love the baby and you, too."

Lucy smiled as well.

"Hey Dimpleface, you do know it's my birthday soon?"

"Yes. I know. And don't call me Dimpleface."

Dean shot Lucy a death glare.


	11. Hell of a Day

"Hold it," Dean said.

He had his hands over Lucy's eyes.

"What is it, Dean? Tell me, please," Lucy said.

"You ready?"

"For the one hundreth time, YES!"

"Okay. TADA!" Dean said removing his hands from Lucy's eyes.

"Oh my gosh, you didn't!"

"I did."

Dean had completed building the children's section of the gym.

"And you named it after me," Lucy said. Her entire face was glowing.

"I know," Dean said, smiling.

"Oh, Dimpleface!" Lucy said, kissing Dean on the cheek.

"Stop calling me Dimpleface, woman!" Dean said, slapping Lucy on the butt playfully.

"Getting a little kinky there, I see?"

"I might be."

"I want to head to the movies."

Dean took Lucy to see a musical. The music was damn near making Dean's ears bleed but he didn't say anything. Lucy was enjoying every minute of it. She was holding onto Dean's hand.

Dean looked around and noticed that they were the only two people in the theater.

Dean was caught off guard when Lucy began rubbing his thigh. He turned to look at her. Lucy had her eyes fixated on the silver screen ahead of her. The more she rubbed his thigh, the more relaxed Dean got.

"Babe, why are you rubbing my thigh?" Dean said.

"Because it's my birthday and I want to," Lucy said.

"Fair enough."

Lucy decided to get a little more naughty. She lifted up Dean's shirt and started rubbing his rock hard abs.

"Luce! What are you doing?"

Lucy started humming along to one of the songs that started to play. Dean stared back at her in bewilderment.

The movie had then finished and Lucy bolted out of the theater, laughing.

"Oh, no ya don't!" Dean, running after her.

He caught up to her through the exit.

"Gotcha!" He said, grabbing her.

Lucy squealed.

Dean then picked her up.

"I need to teach you some manners," he said.

Dean couldn't wait to get Lucy back home.

As soon as they went through the door, clothes started to fly everywhere. Lucy was trying to run to the room but tripped over her own two feet and hit the ground.

Dean was trying hard not to laugh as he pounced on her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah! I am!" Lucy said, grabbing Dean's balls. He was in his boxers.

"HEEEEEY!" Dean yelled out.

The two of them horsed around for a bit before heading back to the gym. Lucy didn't want to do anything for her birthday but spend the entire day with Dean.

Lucy appreciated what Dean had done for her. The play area for the children made Lucy consider having children. She touched her stomach. Dean saw this and went over to her. He rubbed her belly as well.

"You know what. I've been thinking," he said. "Why wait to have a baby?"

Lucy looked at him.

"What? But your boxing career!"

"I'll manage. Besides, I know how much you want kids. Me, you, and our little babies," Dean said.

Lucy and Dean locked lips for a while.

They then heard someone enter into the gym. Usually near closing time everyone had already gone home.

They stopped smooching and went to see who came in.

It was Chris.

"Well, well, hello there Lucy," Chris said.

Lucy froze in her footsteps.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, nothing. I just came here to collect my dough is all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your boyfriend over here, I suppose he is your boyfriend, owes me some cash for his enhancements," Chris said. "See, the last time he didn't pay up my friend Bernard was sent to take him out. This son of a bitch here got lucky."

Dean had went into his office and came out with a brown envelope in his hand.

"Get the fuck out," Dean said.

Chris took the envelope.

"Honestly, though. Why are YOU here, Lucy? I thought you'd be in a hole or a ditch somewhere crying your eyes out?"

"Leave her the hell alone and leave before I break your damn neck," Dean said through gritted teeth.

"Alright, alright. I'm going," Chris said.

Chris disappeared into the night.

"Lucy," Dean said.

"I thought you were done with that shit, Dean."

Dean breathed in deeply.

"Before I met you, I was taking quite a few. I just haven't payed it all back yet," he said.

"Oh, Dean," Lucy said.

She went to the office and sat down.

"Trust me, it'll be a thing of the past," Dean said. He kneeled in front of her. "This is my mess and I'm paying for it."

"I know."

"By the way, how did that guy know your name?"

"That was my ex."

"Ex?" Dean repeated.

"Yes."

"Fuck." Dean said. "I should really kick his ass for what he said to you."

"One day he'll get his ass handed to him. I want to go home and eat some of my birthday cake."

"Sorry about him," Dean said, taking a huge bite of cake.

"It's alright. He's a thing of the past. As long as I have you, everything is alright. We just gotta do something about your problem!"

"We? I told you Lucy, it's my problem and my problem only."

"I don't want you to get hurt again!"

"I'm not!"

"Like hell you will!"

Dean took some cake and shoved it in Lucy's face.

This lead to them actually having a food fight.

To clean up, the decided to take a shower together.

So they did.

And they had nice hot shower sex.

They even continued in the bedroom.

A week later while Dean was out running errands, Lucy was at the pregnancy clinic.

She was extremely nervous when she was called back to see the doctor.

"Ms. Smith, you're pregnant."

With this, Lucy almost wanted to faint to the ground.

She got home and was pacing back and forth.

Of course Dean told her that he wanted a child. Yes.

But for some reason, she felt the child was going to be a burden. She had sat back on the couch and tried to watch some MTV to get her mind off of the situation. But to no avail.

"Shit!" Lucy said, tossing the remote.

The door unlocked and in came Dean with a smile showing off his dimples again.

"Hey, there, my lady," Dean said. "How goes it?"

"DEAN I'M PREGNANT!" Lucy yelled out loud.

Dean stared at her and continued to smile.

"Come here and hold this," Dean said.

He had bought doughnuts. Lucy grabbed the box, took one out, and began eating.

"Alright. Now, you said you are pregnant right? As in, right. RIGHT NOW, RIGHT NOW!?" Dean said, still smiling.

"YES YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

"OKAY!"

Dean then fainted on the ground.

Lucy went back to the couch and continued eating the doughnuts.


	12. Fighting, Fighting, Fighting

**Author's Note: Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I've been working on my other story. But I didn't forget about this one. Here it is. Enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p>"Dean, you can't leave now!" Lucy said.<p>

"Look, I'll only be gone for a month," Dean said.

"Anything could happen in a month, Dean! I could deliver the baby early!"

"Well then I'll just come back home early," Dean said.

"Look, I know your boxing career means a lot to you, but honestly, you have a baby on the way, Dean. Don't go, please," Lucy said.

Dean looked at his pregnant girlfriend. She had a tired look on her face. She had a hand on her stomach. Dean felt bad for doing this but if he didn't go ahead and join the upcoming boxing tournament, he wouldn't be able to make extra cash.

"Lucy, I'm doing this for us," Dean said.

"No. You're doing it for yourself," Lucy said.

"How could you say that? You KNOW that I can bring in extra money for the baby," Dean said.

"Okay, that's understandable. But really Dean, you're going to up and leave me like that? I'm ready to explode!" Lucy said.

"Look, you need to go and lie down. I'm not going to continue arguing with you. You're just going to stress yourself out and I don't want that," Dean said.

"Oh, you don't want that huh?" Lucy said. "You're stressing me out by simply going to the damn tournament after I've asked you not to. Shows where your priorities lie."

"You and the baby are my top priority, alright? Stop trying to make me look like the bad guy," Dean said.

"You are," Lucy said.

"I am not," Dean said.

"I don't want you to go," Lucy said.

Dean rubbed his temple. For the past 8 to 9 months he was patient with Lucy. Despite suffering concussions from his bouts and getting bad headaches, he still managed to exercise patience with her. But this time he didn't have any.

"Lucy, I'm not going to tell you again: I'm going," Dean said. "Point. Blank. Period."

Lucy watched as Dean left out of the door. Lucy knew that Dean would be back soon and she shouldn't have been worrying. She then started to think that maybe having a baby was a mistake. Dean wanted to go far in boxing but with the baby on the way he would have to make money for Lucy and the baby.

Lucy recieved a call from Dean the next day.

"How are you, Lucy?" Dean asked.

"Fine. Ready to pop still," Lucy said.

"I just wanted to let you know that I've been thinking about you. A lot. I'll be back soon before you know it," Dean said.

"I know," Lucy said. "I'm sorry for being such a bothersome."

"You're not," Dean said.

"I am, too," Lucy said.

"Lucy, you're not. You're the love of my life. Don't say that about yourself please," Dean said.

"Okay," Lucy said.

Luckily, Dean wasn't gone for too long. He did come back in time before Lucy delivered the baby.

Lucy was in the office of the gym when she felt something wet between her legs.

"DEAN!" Lucy screamed out.

Dean ran into the office.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Dean screamed back at her.

"THE BABY IS COMING!" Lucy screamed at Dean.

An 8 pound baby boy named Jason was born.

"I want him to have dimples like you," Lucy said.

Dean shot Lucy another death glare.

"My son is going to not have dimples like me. I want him to avoid the humiliation. My good looks, however, I want him to have."

"Oh, shut up."

Now, you'd think that Dean and Lucy would be living happily together with their baby boy. Part of it was true. They showed Jason so much love and tender care.

But to each other, the flame was slowly dying out.

Multiple times Dean and Lucy fought over Dean just leaving at various times to go to multiple boxing tournaments and being gone for so long. Sometimes Dean put so much energy into keeping his business up and his boxing career that he would sometimes neglect his family. Not intentionally, no. He wanted to keep some income coming in.

"Dean, we need to talk," Lucy said.

"Not now, I'm busy," Dean said. He was at the table sorting through papers.

"I don't give a damn, I said we need to talk," Lucy snapped.

"Okay," Dean said, slamming some papers down on the table. "Speak."

"I think you've forgotten that you have a son," Lucy said.

"No. I haven't forgotten that I have a son. I also haven't forgotten that I have a nagging girlfriend," Dean said.

"So I'm nagging now?" Lucy said.

"Yes. You are," Dean said. "Look, I already have a terrible headache. I don't need you making it worse."

"Is there something going on with you? Did you get knocked in the head too many times? I think you really do have some screws loose," Lucy said.

"Shut up, Lucy," Dean said. He went back to going through papers.

"I'm not going to shut up, Dean. You're going to fucking listen!" Lucy said.

Dean got up from the table.

"Get away from me, Lucy," Dean said.

Dean brushed past her but Lucy walked right in front of him and stopped.

"Get out of my way!" Dean yelled at her.

"Look, if there's something going on, you need to tell me," Lucy said.

"There's nothing else to say," Dean said.

"I think something's wrong," Lucy said.

"You don't know what you're talking about. I'm going to lay down. IF I CAN lay down without you nagging," Dean said.

He went into the bathroom for a few minutes then came back out.

Lucy was already in bed by the time he got there. Dean turned off the light and knocked out.

Lucy was tossing and turning all night long. And on top of that she had to use the bathroom.

As she washed her hands, she noticed some prescription painkillers on the sink. She dried off her hands and picked up the meds.

_"Take twice a day for headaches"_ it read.

Lucy then remembered that Dean had suffered concussions before. She wanted to tell him to go to the doctor and get checked up again. That was probably also the reason he was so moody and irritable and they were fighting a lot. Lucy wasn't cool with the idea of Dean always being in the tournaments getting hurt and never considering his health and well being even for a moment. She really did want to make a doctor's appointment for him, but she knew that would only add more fuel to the fire.

The last thing Dean wanted to hear is the doctor telling him to put his career on hold or even worse: to stop boxing altogether.

Lucy put the meds back in the cabinet and went back to the room to lay down. She laid on her side and looked at Dean soundly sleeping.

Half of the moon was out tonight. The light shown through the curtains, allowing Lucy to see Dean. His curly hair was all over his face. His lips slightly parted. His breathing steady. Lucy reached out and touched his cheek.

She loved Dean dearly. But something had to change between them.

Dean had to pick which one was more important: boxing or his family.

Lucy didn't want to go through this with Dean. But no one ever said life didn't come without challenges. Maybe the stress of trying to raise a family and maintain a career and a business was getting to him. Lucy simply wanted Dean to remember that he promised Thea that he would take care of her.

Jason started to cry from the other room. Lucy got up to get him.

The next morning, Dean was more irate.

"What do you mean it's us or my career? I love you dammit!"

"Well then prove it!"

"I prove it to you everyday by going out and doing what I love for you and Jason. I don't want to hear this again. I'm going to the gym," Dean said.

"There you go again!" Lucy said.

"Lucy, I'm through talking to you. I have another goddamn headache!" Dean said.

"Go to the doctor," Lucy said.

Dean stared at Lucy.

"I'm not going to the fucking doctor. I can't have someone telling me my career should be over because of some concussion," Dean said.

"I want you to go," Lucy said.

"No."

"It's for your health! Look, we've been arguing over the past few months over the most littlest thing! And you've been distancing yourself lately," Lucy said.

"I need to distance myself from you," Dean said.

"Dean," Lucy said.

She tried to grab ahold of his hand.

He flipped big time.

He started to choke Lucy.

"I SAID LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Dean screamed in her face.

Lucy was scratching at Dean's hands. She couldn't breathe and was struggling for air. Dean wasn't thinking about what he was doing. He continued to choke Lucy until he heard Jason crying.

They were in the kitchen. Jason was in his high seat, crying. Tears filled up his little eyes and his lip was poked out.

Dean then realized what he was doing. He snapped back to reality. He stopped choking Lucy and got off her.

Lucy was coughing, trying to regain her breath. Dean looked at his son. He couldn't believe that he choked his own mother in front of him. This wasn't what Dean wanted. He didn't want his son to see him and his mother argue.

"What have I done," Dean whispered to himself. He looked at his hands.

Dean then grabbed the car keys and walked out of the door.

Lucy heard the car turn on and heard Dean drive off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Uh oh.<strong>


	13. I'll Help You Through This

Lucy tried calling Dean. Each time she called, his phone went straight to voicemail.

"Shit," Lucy said.

She knew Dean was devastated about choking her in front of Jason. She was angry but she forgave Dean. Lucy tried calling Dean again. She was getting frustrated. His phone was simply going to voicemail.

"Pick the hell up Dean," Lucy said.

* * *

><p>Dean had watched as his phone rang and rang. He couldn't bring himself to answer it. He was sitting in the car in front of his gym. His gym was his second home, second to his real one. But after what he did to Lucy, he might as well make Unstable Workouts his permanent home. If he even dared showed his face again, Lucy would probably have his head on a platter. He couldn't stop thinking of negative things that could happen if he returned home. He thought it best to be away for the rest of the night. He checked his phone again and checked the fifth text message that Lucy had sent him. He finally responded:<p>

_Lucy: "Where are you?"_

_Dean: "In front of the gym."_

_Lucy: "WHY COULDN'T YOU SAY THAT TWENTY MINUTES AGO!? IT TOOK YOU THAT LONG TO SAY FIVE SIMPLE WORDS!?"_

_Dean: "I'm gonna be at the gym for a while."_

_Lucy: "How long Dean? Look, I want to talk to you. Please answer your phone."_

_Dean: "No."_

_Lucy: "What do you mean no? I need to talk to you, Dean! I'm not mad at you. Please, talk to me. Sorry for yelling but we need to talk."_

_Dean: "Bye Lucy."_

_Lucy: "Dean!"_

_Dean: "Bye."_

Dean put his phone in the glove compartment and got out of his car. He unlocked his gym and stepped inside. He locked the doors again to make sure that no one would enter. He needed time by himself.

* * *

><p>Lucy tossed her phone on the table.<p>

"Damn," she said to herself.

Jason had touched her cheek. Lucy almost forgot she was holding the baby in her arms on the couch. She looked into her son's face and saw how much Jason looked like his father. Lucy knew Dean felt like shit for choking her in front of Jason.

"Ah, someone needs a diaper change," Lucy said. She kissed Jason's cheek.

* * *

><p>Dean came back past eleven. The house was quiet. He was working out the entire night. It felt refreshing to let all of his anger out in the gym. But now he was back home. And he has to face up to his problems that he had ran away from earlier. Dean went to the his room and saw Lucy still awake.<p>

Lucy didn't say anything while Dean got undressed. She waited until Dean got into bed to say something.

"I know you don't want to do this, but we are going to talk, whether you want to or not," Lucy said.

"I'm not giving up my career. But I'm not forgetting about you and Jason. I'm still going to go the tournaments coming up, Lucille. This is how I keep money coming in," Dean said.

"I'll go to another boxing tournament with you. But I'm not sure after that Dean. I love you so much. I really do. But I don't like the way you're suffering on the side. Please, get checked, okay?"

Dean sighed. "Alright. I will."

* * *

><p>It seemed for a moment that Dean's victories during the tournament was good fortune.<p>

But unfortunately, something would change everything.

Dean was struck by a car while he was driving in a intersection. Dean survived but he was temporarily paralyzed from the waist down. This devastated Dean to the extreme.

"Dean, please, talk to me," Lucy said.

Dean was laying in the bed. He hadn't said anything for the past week barely. It was as if Lucy and Jason didn't exist anymore to him. It was if his entire world had caved in on itself. Dean tried getting out of bed.

"Dean, no," Lucy said.

"Move!" Dean said.

"Dean! Stop!" Lucy said. She was trying to push Dean back down on the bed gently without hurting him.

"Get off of me!" Dean said.

He pushed Lucy out of the way but fell to the floor. He tried to get to his feet but fell over again. Lucy was trying to get ahold of him.

"Dean, please stop!" Lucy said.

"No, I have to walk again...I just have to," Dean said.

"Dean, it's alright," Lucy said.

She helped him back to bed. Dean started to cry.

"Dammit," Dean said. "DAMN DAMN DAMN!"

"Sssshhh, it's alright!" Lucy said.

"I can't fucking walk. I can't fucking box anymore. What the fuck do I have left!?" Dean said.

"You have me and your son, Dean" Lucy said.

"I know that, Luce! But how the hell am I going to bring in money to pay the bills and to keep a roof over our heads?" Dean said.

"You have enough saved up. I'll run the gym for you," Lucy said.

"It's over," Dean said.

"No, it isn't. I'll help you through this," Lucy said.

* * *

><p>Dean downed his seventh beer down when Lucy got home the next day.<p>

"Why are you drinking, Dean?" Lucy asked him.

He was sitting at the table in his wheelchair. His eyes were glossy.

"Because *hic* I can," Dean said.

He chugged half of a can down before Lucy took the beer away from him.

"Give it back!" Dean said.

"No," Lucy said.

"You know what *hic*, I'm through with you," Dean said.

"I'm not going to sit here and watch you drink your life away," Lucy said.

"Whatever," Dean said.

Lucy helped Dean to bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell right to sleep.

Lucy knew how much Dean was suffering on the inside. His paralysis had gotten the better of him. Dean didn't know how to cope with his temporary disability. Lucy decided to cook Dean a good meal to get his mind off of his troubles.

The next night, Lucy hoped that Dean would feel a little better.

It was even worse.

Dean flipped out and had wheeled himself away from the table. Lucy sighed and cleaned the table. She joined him in the bedroom. He was already in bed.

She honestly didn't know how she was going to deal with Dean's rage.

"Dean, please don't give me a hard time alright? I'm just trying to help you," Lucy said.

"There is nothing you can do," Dean said. "Absolutely nothing."

"Yes, there is something I can do. I can help you and help you remain positive and healthy. You can fight through this. I want to help you. But you have to let me, Dean. Please," Lucy said.

Dean looked at Lucy.

He opened his mouth to say something but he closed his mouth again. Lucy comforted him.

"I know you're angry and I know that you're upset. But you need to have a positive mindset. You have to be strong for me and Jason. Jason doesn't like seeing you upset," Lucy said.

Those very words hit Dean hard. He had to hang in there and be strong for his family. That was the main thing that was important.

"Tomorrow, we'll hit up the gym," Dean said. "I can't let this keep me down."

"Now THAT'S what I love to hear from you," Lucy said. "You'll be back up in no time."

"I hope so. I'm going to be a better person. I've been a big cock filled asshole," Dean said.

"You're not a horrible person," Lucy said. "You're just going through a rough time is all. Hang in there. You'll make it. Trust me. Have I ever lied to you before?"

"Nope," Dean said. He gave Lucy a kiss.

"I love you, Luce," Dean said.

"I love you, too Dean," Lucy said.

**Author's Note: Well? :)**


	14. No Support

**Author's Note: Sorry for the super long delay of this story. I tend to start other things and work on them. Any who, allons-y!**

* * *

><p>"Dammit Lucy! Stop trying to tickle my feet!" Dean said.<p>

"Dean, I'm not tickling your damn feet. I'm simply moving your feet. You have to attempt to move your legs too," Lucy said.

Dean looked at Lucy as she bent his legs for him.

"You can stop looking at me like I've committed a crime," Lucy said.

"I just wish this shit never happened," Dean said.

"You need to use your willpower. Doctor's said this was only for two weeks. It's not the end of the world, Dean. Believe me," Lucy said.

"I know, Lucy. I missed out on some big tournaments this week. Damn," Dean said. He attempted to move his legs. Dean did notice a change. "I can...feel my legs..a little."

"Good. You'll be up and going in no time," Lucy said.

"You damn right," Dean said.

Two and a half weeks later Lucy walked into the gym with Jason and saw Dean doing pushups in the ring.

"Why hell there," Lucy said. "I see someone's excited."

"Yes I am," Dean said. He stopped doing pushups and exited the ring.

Dean gave Lucy a kiss on the cheek.

"Ah, my little man," Dean said. Lucy handed Dean the baby. Dean gave Jason a kiss on his cheek. "You're getting so fat. What are you feeding him woman?"

"He eats just like you! He wanted applesauce and was fussy until he got it," Lucy said.

"That's my boy. Making you feed him," Dean said.

"Watch it," Lucy said.

"So, I've signed up for another tournament. The last one," Dean said.

"Look, Dean-" Lucy started.

"No, it's my last one Lucy. That's it. I'll continue training people here. I don't want to put you and Jason through anything," Dean said. "And I promised your sister I'd take care of you. I'm not breaking that promise."

"Honestly, I sometimes feel like it's my fault for getting you into this mess. I mean, you had dreams and everything. And I screwed them up," Lucy said.

"Hush," Dean said. "You taught me to be selfless. Something I never had in me. You're a good person."

"Thanks," Lucy said.

Lucy was trying her best to shield Jason's eyes from what was going on inside the ring. He was getting mad at her and was trying to hit her in the face.

"You don't hit Mommy," Lucy said.

Dean was getting bloodier by the second but he hung in there. He was worn out but he still kept fighting. Everything was a blur to him. His head was beginning to hurt bad but still landed punches on his opponent.

"Don't die Dean," Lucy muttered to herself.

Dean's opponent gave him an uppercut and sent Dean back against the ropes. Dean bounced back and punched the man in his temple, sending him flying to the ground for the K.O.

"We definitely need to get back home," Lucy muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>"I really wish you would fucking tell me what the hell is going on with you," Dean said.<p>

"It's nothing, Dean. Let it go," Lucy said.

She was trying to focus on cutting up the chicken for dinner but Dean's constant nagging wasn't helping any.

"I'm not going to let it go. If there's something you need to tell me," Dean said.

Lucy stopped cutting the chicken, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"I got an offer myself to enter into a boxing tournament," she said. "One of the regulars was checking me out-"

"What do you mean checking you out?" Dean asked. "You are my woman. I'm the only one who gets to check you out."

"Calm down. He's a trainer himself. I was looking into getting back into boxing again. I think he's the same person that got you into the tournament."

"Sounds like he is. It's Ray isn't it?"

"Yes."

Dean threw his hands up in the air.

"I can't believe it," he said.

"Calm down."

"Stop telling me to calm down Lucille!"

"Dean, please don't raise your voice. Jason is in his walker, looking dead at you right now. Can you act civilized around your own child?"

Dean looked at his son who was indeed in his walker. Dean squatted down and looked his son in his eyes.

"Don't ever become angry like me. I mean, you may or may not grow up and be angry like me. Who knows. At least you have my hair."

"Dean, please don't blow things out of proportion."

"Jason needs someone to look after him."

"Yeah: you."

"Me?"

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"What!?"

Lucy scoffed and simply went back to making dinner. Dean walked in and stood beside her with his back leaning against the counter.

"What is it?" Dean asked again.

"Do you even listen to yourself talk sometimes?" Lucy said.

"Yes I do. And I'm telling you that you need...reconsider."

"Jon, I'll get paid just like you. You can't tell me not to do this. I've been practicing for years. Just like you have. I know Jason comes first but Dean don't put boxing before your child. I wasn't the only one who concieved Jason you know."

Dean rubbed his head.

"Luce, if you are away at a boxing tournament and let's say I have one too, who's going to look after Jason?"

"I'm not going to drop the baby off at my mother's 24/7 just because you don't want to do it."

"I never said I didn't want to take care of my own son. Why would you fix your damn mouth to say that?"

"Because you need to step up and be a father! You're not a little kid anymore! I've been very patient with you, Dean. You can't tell me that I can't go into a tournament myself after you already had your time to shine. And I already signed up."

"You did what?"

"You heard me, Dean."

"You..."

Dean honestly didn't know what to say.

"What?"

"I can't believe you."

"Shut up, Dean. I don't want to hear it. You know what? Didn't you promise my sister that you were going to take care of me huh? Whatever happened to that? I've been watching over the business AND coming home and taking care of Jason and cleaning after your nasty behind. But you don't give a damn. I just...ugh. You're never going to change."

"Do you regret being with me? Do you regret having Jason with me?" Dean said.

"I don't regret having Jason. And I don't regret being with you. But I do regret thinking that you would be supportive of me."

"Lucy-"

"I don't want to hear it, Dean."

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Dean said. "I love you very much. I really do. It's just..."

Lucy looked at Dean.

"You know what, I love you too. All I ask is that you support me. And if you're afraid of me getting hurt, then you need to really think about your injuries."

"I'm okay," Dean said.

"You have bruise under your eye. Good thing it's not too big," Lucy said.

"But I don't want you to have bruises under your beautiful eyes," Dean said.

"That's funny how you don't want me to get hurt or anything. It's funny how it's coming from you. If my memory is correct, didn't you choke me in front of Jason?" Lucy asked.

Dean's entire body went tense. He honestly didn't want to be reminded of what he did in front of the baby.

"I'm out of here," Dean grumbled.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Run off like you always do," Lucy said.

"I don't have to stay here and listen to you," Dean said.

"Instead of running off, why don't you clean the living room? How about cleaning the bedroom? Maybe setting the table? No, that's too much like right huh!?" Lucy said.

Dean lifted Jason out of the walker.

"Where are you taking the baby?"

Dean ignored her and grabbed the car keys. Lucy watched as Dean walked out with the baby.

Lucy resumed making dinner. Hell, if Dean wasn't going to eat, that was on him. As long as the baby was taken, that's all that mattered. If Dean didn't want to be with her and if he didn't want to be a father, then so be it. Lucy would pack her stuff and move into a place of her own with the baby.

**30 Minutes Later:**

* * *

><p>Dean came back through the door with a bloody nose and snacks in a bag. The baby was fast asleep in his arms. Dean laid the baby down on the couch and went to clean himself up. Lucy saw the blood on Dean's face. She quickly checked on the food to make sure it wasn't burning then went to see about Dean. He had the bathroom door halfway open. Lucy pushed open the door.<p>

"And what the fuck happened to you?" Lucy asked. "And why did you take Jason with you?"

"Get out," Dean said. He poured alcohol onto a cotton ball and began wiping his face.

"Answer me dammit!" Lucy yelled.

"You better get the hell out of my face!" Dean yelled back.

"What the fuck did you do?" Lucy said.

Dean slammed his fist on the sink.

"Lucy, get out of my face. I took my child for a little ride and got him some snacks. I also went to see someone. But they decided they were going to get into a fight with me."

"Or you decided that you were going to get in a fight with them. Who did you fight?"

"Get out of here."

"Who did you fight!? You're around here fighting people AND you had Jason with you! The fuck is wrong with you!?"

"Look dammit, the baby had fallen asleep while I was riding him around alright!? I was on my way home then I payed a visit to someone really quick is all."

"I can't fucking believe you."

Lucy left Dean to clean himself up. Dean slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it. He finished cleaning himself up and threw away all of the cotton balls he used to clean himself. He left the bathroom and went back into the living room. He picked up Jason and held him in his arms.

Lucy didn't say anything. She just watched as Dean walked around holding Jason. Dean was holding onto the baby as if Jason was going to run away from him.

Dean wasn't going to tell Lucy how he had confronted Ray about talking to her about the boxing tournament and that he actually started the fight. The only reason why Dean got away quickly was because he heard the baby crying in the backseat of the car.

Dean was going to be in some deep shit very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Damn.<strong>


End file.
